The Heat Wave
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: ONESHOT A&C The start of the school year and Cagalli is burned up by the sun and hating life. She looks everyway for a way to cool down. Finding none she is enraged, but a certain someone decides to help her cool down.


My very first one-shot about Athrun and Cagalli, this was inspired by a heat wave I experienced last week or the week before, can't remember and the air conditioning wasn't working, I felt as hot as Cagalli, but it wasn't as bad. Hope you like it. I plan on making more. About Memories, well I am having a bit of trouble writing it. Umm, and with exams I don't think I am going to update any time soon. Sorry a billion times to all the people who read it, I'll try my best to fix my head and type up something to my lost chapter. However for now enjoy this short one-shot

The heat wave

It was soaring in high temperatures for the week, and worst of all the broken air conditioning in the school didn't help one bit. It was the start of another year, and the weather had decided to give us a fired up weekas astart for the school year. I was currently listening to my first period Math teacher talk about odd calculus calculations, which we learned last year. Of course the summer days, brought a blank in my mind andI forgot everything I learned last year. My boyfriend Athrun was my tutor last year with this horrid subject.

Athrun Zala, he is one heck of confusion atsometime, but a true gentleman. His looks brought a lot of girls to just melt at his sight, like me. He was a genius along with being an excellent athlete. I always had a crush on him and since he was my brother's friendand came over sometimes, but to my distast Kira usually went to his house. I would always be sad whenever I couldn't see him. I had a handful of classes with him, howeverhe seemed to forget how ever much of me ke knew. I always thought I was nothing to him but it was on a rainy day after school that an incident brought his feelings out... feelings I never knew.

I had just come out of my extra practice for track. I was training for the championship next week and I stayed at school and extra one and a half hours late at school. It was a ghost town inside and I realized that it was late. I rushed out to meet the heavy falls of the rain. I groaned and the sky was setting since it was early fall. I wore my sweater and wrapped it close around my body. It was kind of hard to see and I couldn't tell if I was in the side walk or the road.

I heard the sounds of an accelerator and I turned to see a pair of head light. I heard the brakes stopping the car, inflicting only a concussion in my head. I remembered my body being on the hood of the car and I saw a pair of emerald eyes tearing in the blue and dark sky. He lifted my body and rushed me to a hospital. I couldn't really remember what happened there, but the fact that after when I woke up, I heard Athrun talking to my supposedly unconscious body. He said I had better wake up, because he loved me.

I replied, "What do you think, I'll leave you that."

"Don't you ever scare me like that," he said

"I promise," I said

"I love you Cagalli," he said sincerely

"I love you too Athrun," I said as I gave my virgin lips away in our first kiss.

I smiled at that memory, and was snapped out of my thought my the teacher saying,

"Ms. Attha, since I know you have the frame of mind to listen to my lecture and comprehend my word, why don't you tell us the answer for the question on the board," my teacher spoke.

"I don't know," I said glaring at my teacher.

"Oh for that, you have a lunch time detention," he said as the bell rang.

I growled in my mind and rushed of to my next class hoping that it was with Athrun, because I needed a cool down, and his sight usually helped, but unfortunately no, so I burned up and the heat in that room didn't help.

I could feel beads of sweat forming, but I wasn't as bad as the other people in the room.

It was science and there the air conditioning was on for the whole school, except for this room I guessed. I heard the teacher talking about the introduction to chemistry. Frankly this subject was one of my favourite, but I guessed my mind was too preoccupied at the warm weather.

I was asked a question and felt my mind go blank and blurted out something pathetic. The teacher ignored me and went back to the note she was writing on the board, which I was supposedly writing in my notebook, but strangely enough, the only thing in my notebook was scribbled of Athrun and Cagalli, or Mrs. Cagalli Zala and other random notes about us. I blushed at some of them. I scribbled that down to remind me about the gym class I had next. As soon as I left the class the AC in that room started and I swore some profanity in my head, and cursed myself remembering that my gym clothes were in my locker. I had to run and missed the face of my blue headed prince to cool me down.

Gym class, the topic I excelled at in this school. I changed into my school uniform which was a fitted white t-shirt, which landed right above my waist and a pair of short shorts. I went and met no one familiar. 'Where was everybody anyways,' I thought and was in an empty gym. I sat down a bench and realized that I was in another warm and soggy room. I swallowed a lump in my dry throat. I was confused and walked out side and saw a paper lying on the floor, I saw that the 3rd class would be only ten minutes long and gym and music classes wouldn't have to bother even going. I sat down on a bench and pulled on my bangs and realized that I had stayed in the warm and hot room for close to twenty minutes, and I currently had lunch right now, which meant the detention I was late for.

I didn't bother rushing, since there was no point worrying about a detention I was already late for. I changed back into my clothes and passed by an icy cold cafeteria, which I had to leave because of not answering an answer in my math class.

I was what I thought to be at least cool room, but insteadit was burning hot. After thirty second in that room I touched my cheeks that felt as if it was temperature hot enough to match that of the suns. I groaned and the teacher let me out early, fifteen minutes before the next bell, and I decided to straight away cool myself down in the cafeteria. I turned and saw the teacher faint in the heat after he came out, and I didn't bother to help him.

My anger had risen when I had bumped into Meer and Flay with there group

"Well look who we have here," Flay said

"Sometime I wonder how my Athrun even stands you and your disgusting appearance," Meer said

"Yes, you look like shit," Flay said laughing.

I ignored what they said, and sighed because my glare was about enough for them to run away. Now that I was finally burned to my potential and was feeling like molten lava, I entered into the cold atmosphere and searched around for my friends. They weren't there.

I sat down on an empty seat a felt the cold air cool my skin down and eventually leaving no trace on the what temperature I had been in this morning into the early afternoon. The rest of the after noon was off, which I learned from the P.A system, and close to half the population had left, due to the heat and return to their cold home, beside me, because I was too tired to move a muscle after the heat wave I had been in, and I just wanted to stay in this cold and windy cafeteria.

My mind was still ablaze of that stupid teacher though and the slut group, their words had blown up my mind to a fiery pit, that didn't seem to be extinguishing any time soon.

I sat up and held my head, which was suffering a head ache because to the sudden change of temperature it had, from fire to ice and I groaned at the pain. I heard a teacher tell me to leave because the school was closing. I got up groggily and went outside, where the sun had just come out and heated my skin again making it hotter.

I moaned at the hot weather and remembered I walked to school today, meaning I had to go back the same way. Taking a break and settling down underneath the shade for a tree. I watched the sun smile on the plants, while burn the skin on people. I saw a group of familiar people in a car who parked to the school. They were my friends Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Shinn, Luna, Rey and Stellar. There was also a blue headed male who was just more than a friend to me. They came out of there car apparently looking for me, but I out of there field of view through the bushes. I felt a brush of wind and blow the leaves into my lap.

On one of them I saw a dead baby bird and I screamed in terror. I stood up, slipped and fell into a thorny bush. I had officially become a terror of hot anger like the pit of hell. I knew I would have definitely killed the next person who had come into my sight. I was pulled up by my charming prince who had recognized my scream first and immediately rushed to the sound of my voice. I stopped myself from hurting him, since it wasn't his fault and he looked dashing at that moment.

I felt he cold hand brush my a burned arm and I sizzled in his hold

"What are you doing out here, in this warm weather Cagalli," he asked

I glared at him and got out of his hold and walked out, making sure to close my mouth so I wouldn't blow up at anyone, because the bomb inside me was about to burst.

There was blood tricking down one arm and scratched on another, I looked like a clear wreck. My friends all knew to keep away at that moment there faces all had terror stricken on. I waved and sarcastic good bye and walked quickly to my home, trying to calm myself down, the heat of the sun tearing my already sun burned skin.

I heard Athrun's footsteps behind me and cooled down enough to give Athrun a warning

"Athrun, I'm really hot and burning right now. I don't need anyone to blow up at," I said seething

The foot steps never stopped, so I stopped and turned around to meet the lips of something sweet.

I felt myself respond back into the kiss and give it away all of my tension and burning into the contact to intensify the power of it even more. His tongue pried my mouth opened and he swirled and tasted my mouth empowering it with his love. I felt my legs give away and he swiftly took a hold of my waist balancing me.

I broke away from him, due to lack of air.

"How do you feel now," he said kissing my neck with soft peck and nips.

"Very, very cooled down," I said melting into him with a purr of delight.

"Good, now how about we go to my place, it's much cooler there, and if you want much hotter as well," he said suggestively

"Sure," I said as lifted me in his arms and brought me into his car and there after that I was finally cold.

Cold in fire…

Done, Done, Done. What do you think, please review and tell me on improvements etcetera, etc. and more. Well now need to study for exam, need high marks, even though I'm already getting great marks. Well REVIEW and I shall update memories soon and create more one-shots, oh yes I decided that after My Mermaid, I will write another story called Destroyed in Love (Fanna) which was inspired by a bollywood movie I saw. For all the people who watch bollywood, you know what I'm talking about. Well Read and Review pretty please with a hundred cherries on top.


End file.
